


Extended Family

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers for Episode 84, Spoilers for Episode 85, Spoilers for episode 83
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: The first time she met Kaylie was when she suddenly appeared next to her. A small woman, disheveled hair and clothes, mug of ale in her hands and angry words on her lips.





	1. First enounter

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I quickly wrote this afternoon after watching the most recent episode for the second time.  
> Not beta, so forgive my mistakes.  
> May post a second chapter depending on what happens this week.

The first time she met Kaylie was when she suddenly appeared next to her. A small woman, disheveled hair and clothes, mug of ale in her hands and angry words on her lips. 

"When I see her next I will give her such a whooping"

"Ah, you must be Kaylie. Follow me please." Cassandra gestured towards the door.  
"What's it to you." Kaylie answered angrily, voice raised

"My Lord Cassandra everything alright" the young concerned face of Kynan, and the stern face of one of the other guards standing at the door. If it was any other time she may have found the scene comical.

"Everything's fine. Our surprise guest needs to be somewhere really soon, so can you escort her to the Anders Crypt, My brother is expecting her there" the older guard nodded, and enters the room, picking Kaylie up over her shoulder, and he leaves, nodding to Kynan to stay put. Kaylie starts to yell again, set off in part because she lost her drink.

"That was my Ale. Put me down you brute. I'll fight all of you..." her words echo down the hall as she is taken away. 

Cassandra looks out the window at the sun and gives up silent pray to Pelor to give Kaylie strength. She then heads out into the hall, Kynan following behind as they head towards the court yard to await the news.


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra entered the room, about to get to work on the things she had left the night before.
> 
> "Rough Night" she commented, walking to her desk and sitting down.
> 
> "Piss off" came the reply.

The next time She met her was the following morning. Kaylie was sitting on the floor in Cassandra's office, back resting against the old couch. She had several bottles around her, beginning to glow as light just beginning to creep into the room as dawn broke. 

Cassandra entered the room, about to get to work on the things she had left the night before.

"Rough Night" she commented, walking to her desk and sitting down.

"Piss off" came the reply.

"I've been there my self." Kaylie looked up confused.

"My brother, Percival died a few weeks ago, and was brought back to me in the same way as your father."

"He broke a promise. One I knew he couldn't keep, but.."

"You still had Hope." Kaylie nods.

"A piece of advice"

"Please in lighten me"

"Hold on to that hope. On to the belief that despite what happens, he does care about you and sometime things become completely out of control. If he were to come up to you and say that he wanted to be a better father to you and spend more time with you would you accept it?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do" Cassandra says, standing and moving to sit on the floor beside her, brushing bottles out of the way. "Because you want a family. And you have got it, in a way.

"Vox Machina is family. I see it every time they come home to Whitestone. And as we are related to parts of that family, we make up the extension. Family sticks together. Doesn't matter how much you hate their guts for leaving all the time, they are apart of you."

"I'm so conflicted, and angry at the bastard"

"That's is a perfectly reasonable feeling under the circumstances." 

Cassandra rises again and begins to head to the door.   
"What ever your decision, you will both have a place here in Whitestone should you need it." 

She pauses.

"And you might want to check on him, I have heard a rumour about a nightgown and pudding" and then Cassandra leaves the room with a small smile on her face, leaving a more confused Kaylie on her wake.


End file.
